


My Hands, Your Bones

by loneLily



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erwin Smith's Monster Cock, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knotting, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Rimming, Very soap opera/kdrama esque bc writing that shit is FUN AS HELL, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneLily/pseuds/loneLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been suppressing his Heat since he presented as an Omega-- but due to a biological anomaly, he became immune to suppressants after a few years. Since then, he has been using an emergency Heat depressant to stifle any and all symptoms. </p><p>However, the situation began to prove dire as his Heats grew more erratic. A bad joke + concerned friend = Levi being forced to take a full Heat by an Endangered Omega center with an <i>Alpha</i>, no less. </p><p>How could this go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set on Fire in a Silver Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness invaded his vision, the technicolor lights from the shop signs outside of his window faded to twinkling spots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another EruRi Omegaverse fic because there _totally_ isn't enough of them.  
>  This is some pretty self-indulgent bullshit. I'm seeing five, maybe six chapters for this, but we'll see.   
> Title is from _Lose it_ by Oh Wonder. Hope you enjoy!  <3

Levi woke with fire in his veins. 

He kicked off his duvet, staccato breaths puffing from between his lips. Every nerve-ending was on fire, but gooseflesh prickled his skin and chills ran down his spine like a ball falling downstairs. His cock stood at full attention, already staining the front of his boxers with precome.

“Oh God,” He whispered, stumbling out of bed. His gut clenched painfully and knocked the wind out of his lungs. Levi doubled over, clutching his abdomen and wheezing. “ _Oh fuck._ ” He felt slick dribble down his thighs, sticking his boxers uncomfortably to his skin.

Levi was familiar with the symptoms of Heat, but that didn’t mean it was any easier to bear. He stumbled to his dresser and threw the top drawer open with such force, the entire thing shook like it was frightened. Fumbling hands managed to pull his benzo-pen from within the drawer. Shaking uncontrollably as a fresh wave of slick completely dampened the backside of his boxers, Levi stabbed the pen into his thigh ferociously and released the needle, a small red light on the pen’s shaft began blinking immediately in alarm. 

Panting hysterically, Levi allowed his body to drop to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Darkness invaded his vision, the technicolor lights from the shop signs outside of his window faded to twinkling spots.

* * *

The second time, he woke to his teeth chattering and the door to his tiny studio apartment slowly opening. 

“Levi? Your benzo-pen alert went off.” Hanji edged her way into the apartment, her snowy boots clutched in-hand to keep from dirtying the immaculate floor. Levi found himself smiling-- the Beta knew him well. He watched as she carefully placed the boots in a plastic bag and set them by the door, then hung up her coat in the tiny shoe closet. The fogginess in his brain cleared a little at the familiar sight and he released a small, shuddering sigh of relief. 

“I-I-I-I h-had another-r sup-suprise H-Heat.” Levi spat through the clicking of his teeth and effectively drew Hanji’s attention. 

She gasped and immediately advanced on him, wrapping him in his own duvet, “Jesus Christ, Levi...you know you can’t keep doing this. Benzodiarate is dangerous.” Levi sighed, already anticipating the spiel his friend and doctor was about to go on. Hanji took off her own mittens and fit them onto Levi’s shaking hands as she spoke. “Benzodiarate is an emergency Heat stifling drug first developed by the Sina Research Facility and Maria Labs in 2002. It was initially a highly volatile drug that showed a high rate of suicide and infertility in mice, however it was successful as an “off switch” on Heat hormones, thus the two pharmaceutical companies along with the help of Rose Industries and our very own government managed to make it safe for distribution in 2012 using a super secretive method that we, doctors and scientists, aren’t allowed to know. Hmm, sus-fucking-picious, bro.” Levi knew that when Hanji stopped sounding like a doctor and started sounding like a frat boy conspiracy theorist, there was trouble.

He hastened to stop her before she could continue, “That’s all well and good, Hanji, but I really don’t fucking give a rat’s ass. I have work to go to, bills to pay, a life to live; I can’t just take off every damn time I have my Heat and find someone off the side of the road to bang me...not when my Heat is so irregular.” 

Hanji flexed her fingers frustratedly in front of Levi’s face, “That’s what I’m tryna say, my guy! Get in on the shizzle, my nizzle! The reason your Heat is so irregular is ‘cause you’ve never taken a full one. You’ve been suppressing them since you presented at age thirteen and when you developed a fucking immunity to suppressants-- which is literally unheard of, you scientific anomaly-- you started shooting up the benzodiarate...god only knows the kind of damage that shit is doing to your ovaries, uterus, and even your dick. The benzo-pen isn’t supposed to be a permanent fix, dawg. It’s a massive depressant and muscle relaxant, that’s why you pass the hell out every time you use it. Your body fights the drugs by inducing your Heat out of sync with the lunar cycle. They’ve been more frequent lately, right?” Levi did not reply, causing Hanji to sigh. “That’s your body begging you to let nature take it’s course. Homie g, you aren’t gonna have a job to go to, bills to pay, or a life to live if you accidentally OD on the benzo.” 

“Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad.” Levi replied, relishing the look of absolute horror on Hanji’s face. “Then I wouldn’t have to keep living this miserable existence.” 

“Dear lord,” Hanji sighed. “I really wish you hadn’t said that.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” Levi said, directing a poison-filled glare in Hanji’s direction. 

Hanji pointedly avoided looking at Levi as she carefully filled out some paperwork for him, “I’m sorry, I have to. It’s my job.” She sounded so pathetic and miserable, Levi almost wanted to forgive her. 

Almost. 

“I said that to you as your _best fucking friend_. I can’t believe you.” Levi threw his hands up in defeat. 

Hanji looked up, her expression sheepish, “Well, we were talking about your medical history and my lawyer says that is within the scope of a doctor-patient relationship and…” She sighed when Levi’s scowl deepened. “I’m sorry, Levi! You _know_ the law compels me to put you into an Omega Endangerment program if you show signs of suicide; saying that maybe being dead wouldn’t be so bad happens to qualify as a sign of suicide.”

“They’ll take away my benzo-pen.” Levi accused.

“Yes, this is true.” Hanji said uncomfortably. “You’ll have to take a full Heat, maybe several since you’ve been staving them off for so long.”

“So what? They’re gonna shove me in a Lock Box and watch me writhe for weeks on end?! What the fuck, Hanji?” Levi exclaimed, slamming his hand onto Hanji’s desk. She jumped in alarm, satisfying a sadistic need in Levi to make her suffer for this. 

“Well...there’s that...or…uh, well, there’s also...uhm…” Hanji visibly paled and began babbling incoherently, her gaze avoiding Levi’s. 

“Spit it out, you shitty glasses.” Levi growled between gritted teeth. 

“TheycanalsopairyouwithanAlphathatmatchesyourgenome.” 

“ _Come again?_ ” 

“They can also pair you with an Alpha that matches your genome.” Hanji shrunk back nervously. “Th-they have a 50% success rate in finding an Omega’s true mate so--” 

“Wait,” Levi interrupted. “You’re telling me these people will find someone to fuck me?” 

“Well, they’ll find a few Alphas that you’re compatible with genetically and then you get to choose from the list.” Hanji said, making an attempt at positivity. “You can pick according to your preferences! You don’t have to find someone random off the side of the street! Isn’t that great?” 

“No.” Levi deadpanned. “It’s not great. And explain to me how this _isn’t_ finding someone random off the streets? The only difference is that I’m not doing the finding.” 

“Eeeeexactly!” Hanji cheered half-heartedly. 

“And work?” Levi asked dubiously. 

“Leave with pay.” 

Levi had heard of Lock Boxes a few times in his life, mostly from unmated Omegas at work that had been forced to endure an experience in one when they had forgotten to take their suppressants in advance. Essentially, a Lock Box was a padded room most commonly located at Omega Community Homes where an Omega could spend their Heat alone. Food was delivered through something akin to a doggy door by Betas and the Omega was not allowed to leave the room under any condition. Levi’s co-workers had deemed the experience absolutely horrendous-- the Lock Boxes were always _slightly_ dirty and (without an outlet for their sexual frustrations) most Omegas spent the time in gross agony. Still, a Lock Box seemed preferable to the alternative. 

Levi crossed his arms over his chest and glared openly at Hanji, “If you let me have my cleaning products, I’ll stay in a Lock Box.” 

Hanji paled, “Levi, you should really consider an Alpha. You haven’t had a Heat in fifteen years-- enduring one alone may very well kill you.”

“Listen,” Levi snarled. “if I’m gonna have to have a Heat, I’m gonna do it alone. I’m not just _handing_ my ass over to some Alpha to do with as he fucking pleases. Just because my dynamic is lower doesn’t mean I’m gonna let myself be fucked into place.” All the years Levi had known Hanji, he hadn’t once openly revealed the loathing he felt for his dynamic, but Hanji wasn’t stupid. The excess insurance payments Levi made for the benzo-pens (despite his less than ideal financial situation), the self-deprecating jabs at his Omegan existence, his ardent avoidance of Alphas-- it wasn’t hard to conclude that the man had a serious issue with his identity. 

“Look, Levi.” Hanji said calmly. “This has morphed into a government issue, understand? Omegas are endangered and you’re slowly killing yourself by not having a Heat. As your doctor and as an agent of the government, I _have_ to make you have a Heat; be that in a Lock Box or with an Alpha. As your friend, who cares about your wellbeing and has covered for you all these years, I’m telling you to put your pride aside and mate with an Alpha. Being alone in that Lock Box will either kill you or keep you in such excruciating agony that you’ll wish for death. On top of that, you’ll be in there at least twice as long as most Omegas are because you have never had a full Heat. For the love of god, Levi, _just pick a fucking Alpha._ ”


	2. Blood Rush in the Hazy Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Erwin Smith_. The name sent a tumultuous shiver straight down Levi’s spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting Chapter 2 and 3 as well because I'm about to go on vacation and I refuse to touch electronics during that time, so this will have to tide over any readers for the next three-ish weeks.   
> Thanks for reading! <3 Comments and Kudos are super duper appreciated!

Hanji had won the fight so, for the next few days, Levi found himself slumped in a lumpy armchair sitting across from a pretty Omega named Petra whose infinite patience both confounded and impressed Levi. So far, he had rejected every Alpha Petra had found him for a myriad of different reasons. It was by god’s grace that Petra hadn’t wrung Levi’s neck yet. 

“Alright, Mr. Ackerman,” Petra sighed, shuffling through her files. “you’ve all but exhausted your options. We’ll never be able to find your true mate at this point if you don’t give some of these Alphas a chance.” 

Levi snorted uglily, which turned into an equally ugly guffaw, “ _True mate_. The fuck is up with that?! There’s no such thing, and even if there was I wouldn’t find it through a fucking Endangered Omegas database.” 

Petra stiffened and, for the first time since Levi had met her, she looked angry, “Mr. Ackerman, I’ll have you know that we have the highest rate of matching in the country and that I, myself, met my true Alpha through this database.” 

Levi blinked and squinted at Petra. He had known she was mated from the moment they met but _this_ was new bullshit, “And how do you know they’re your true Alpha?” Also what had Petra done to end up in the Omega Endangerment program?

Petra flushed angrily, “You just...you know, okay? The moment you’re in their presence, you’ll know. It’s instinct, it can’t be explained! Now, _please_ , have a look at these files-- they are your last options.” Petra roughly placed the folders in front of Levi and leaned back in her chair with a vicious huff. 

Levi rolled his eyes but grabbed the folder off the top just to pacify Petra. It took him all of three seconds to toss the first one aside, then the second, then the third. He opened the fourth one with a deep sigh and peered at the profile with pursed lips.

 _Erwin Smith_. The name sent a tumultuous shiver straight down Levi’s spine. Mr. Smith was older than Levi-- a dignified thirty-four to his twenty-eight-- and he’d been a part of the Endangered Omegas database for a total of eight years (since after his retirement from the army) with a two year pause worked in. Levi was astounded by the amount of information-- Smith was an attorney by trade, architect by hobby who had been mated once before to an Omega he had taken as his mate and wife-- hence the two year pause. But it appeared that that match had been unfruitful and resulted in a divorce, since then Smith had mated with numerous Omegas in the program. However, those matches hadn’t yielded a true mate for him, so he remained an Alpha candidate in the database. The image in the file made Levi violently bite his lip-- it wasn’t a neat, passport headshot like the others...it was instead a grainy, shadowed image of the man’s engorged cock. 

Levi had never been the type to _salivate_ over someone’s genitals, but he found himself swallowing at the sight of Smith’s dick. He had never seen a dick quite like this one. The thing wasn’t just big in length, but also in girth-- it was so thick and angled that just looking at it was making Levi squirm. He looked up at Petra, who was looking back at him with an extremely satisfied expression on her face.

“Like what you see?” Petra asked innocently. Levi mentally penciled her in as a force to be reckoned with. 

“Where’s his real picture?” Levi asked, his voice slightly strangled. 

Petra shrugged, “Irrelevant. The point is, Mr. Smith is _quite_ a talented bedmate and you needed a push so I just slipped that picture right in to convince you.” 

“Where did you even _get_ this?” 

Petra sighed, “He was my first partner when I joined the program, that picture is the only sext I ever convinced him to send me-- it’s more valuable than gold, I’d wager; there are Omegas that would kill to have it. He’s a very gentle and controlled Alpha, he’s sensitive to an Omega’s needs, and he’s easy to talk to. He was only a 65% genome match for me and I still felt extremely connected to him by the end of our time together-- you two are an 80% match so I’d say you have a _damn_ good shot with him. Even if he doesn’t end up being your true mate, he’ll make sure your Heat is unforgettable.” 

Levi looked down at the picture of Smith’s cock again, his own twitching slightly in response. Gritting his teeth, Levi shoved the folder at Petra furiously and spat a curt _”set it up”_ to her before storming out of the office. As he made a beeline for the men’s restroom to frankly rub one out, he swore he could hear Petra’s victory cheers.

His Heat returned with a vengeance that night, slick dripping thicker than ever. Levi wasted no time in unceremoniously stabbing the benzo-pen into his thigh. Before the world faded to black, Levi caught himself thinking _eagerly_ about Erwin Smith’s monster cock.

* * *

“Alright, have you got everything? Enough clothes? Underwear? Teddy?” Hanji flitted around Levi anxiously, peering into his worn out duffel like a mother sending their child off to college. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Levi snapped, snatching his bag away before Hanji could snoop more thoroughly. Levi had considered buying some lingerie or condoms or...something. Anything to take the edge of nervousness off and award him some false bravado....but in the end, his frugal nature won over. He hadn't been able to sleep all night, using the time to instead clean every inch of his apartment, then shower for two hours. By the time he had emerged from the bathroom, his fingers were pruned and his skin flushed tomato red. He took solace in cleanliness, found comfort in the citrusy scent of soap on his skin. The past few days had felt like a dream-- Levi had been floating through the hours in a haze, but cleaning (bathing in particular) grounded him, reminded him that the earth was firm and unyielding beneath his heels; however, it hadn’t been enough to unwind the tightly coiled nerves from the pit of his stomach.

He dug his fingers firmly into his bag, “Where am I meeting him again?” 

“The Argentum Hotel downtown, I’m driving you.” Hanji replied. “Erwin doesn't like hotels though, so you're only having brunch there before the two of you head to a more remote location.” 

Levi squinted at Hanji, “He's not a crazy axe murderer, is he?” 

Hanji burst into peals of laughter before shaking her head, “No, of course not! I told you: Erwin is a great guy, I've met him! You'll have a nice time. Did they already give you the shot of birth control?” Levi nodded. “Excellent. I have your benzo-pen, you can have it back when you return.” Levi nodded again, not trusting himself to speak when bile was rising steadily in his throat. 

Levi felt like a sacrificial lamb headed to slaughter the entire 35 minutes it took to get to the Argentum. Not even Hanji’s off-key singing and rampant road rage could distract Levi from the crushing weight of his thoughts. Fear colored his vision violet and Levi found himself unconsciously wringing his hands. This was the sort of anxiety that was difficult to pinpoint; the sheer volume of Levi’s thoughts made even his nerves scattered. He tried to distract himself by imagining what Erwin Smith looked like...his face, rather than his dick. 

At first Levi imagined a man who would put George Clooney to shame-- salt and pepper hair, refined wrinkles, a slender throat. But his fantasy fell short on account of Smith not being that old and the fact that someone with a dick that pretty likely had none left for the rest of him. So Levi took to imagining Smith as a balding, stout man with watery eyes. The image seemed to suit the name Erwin Smith well.

Hanji pulled up in front of the hotel whilst singing announcement of their arrival and shocking Levi out of his thoughts. A valet rushed to the car and opened the passenger side door. Levi looked at the hotel, then at Hanji, then at the valet. When no sight offered him any comfort, Levi stumbled out of the car and walked as though he were in a daze into the building-- all but ignoring Hanji shouting something that sounded embarrassingly like “catch you on the flippity flip, my nizzle frizzle”. 

He gripped his duffel tightly, his knuckles white around its thick strap. The hotel restaurant was directly adjacent to the front door, to Levi's relief. He walked towards it with purpose, suddenly finding his navy t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and peacoat combo ill-fitting among the grandeur of the hotel. He felt even more out of place the moment he stepped into the restaurant. Everyone was formally dressed, looking lavishing in suits and tight dresses despite the clock reminding them that it was only 10:30am. 

Levi stood awkwardly at the entrance, his knees practically knocking together in alarm. He scanned the room for a stout balding man, but all the faces were blurring together in his head. He was on the verge of a meltdown when a waitress with a gentle smile approached him. 

“Levi Ackerman?” She asked. Levi nodded. She smiled wider and gestured for Levi to follow. “Mr. Smith has been waiting. Oh, would you like to check your bag or your coat into the front desk?” Levi shook his head. “Very well.” She led him to the back of the restaurant, to a table strangely secluded despite its not unnatural distance from its neighbors. Levi kept his eyes trained to the toes of his converse, refusing to look up even as he dropped into the seat the waitress directed him to and placed his duffel on his lap. 

“Thank you, Ellen.” The smooth baritone voice shocked Levi, but he still did not raise his eyes. 

“Happy to help, Mr. Smith.” The waitress said, beaming. She turned to Levi with the same smile, “Can I bring you something to drink, sir?” 

“Mimosa. Sans the orange juice.” Levi said, surprised that his voice was steely when it sounded. 

“So...a glass of champagne?” The waitress inquired. Levi shrugged. The waitress smiled knowingly before addressing Smith, “Coffee-- one cream, no sugar?” 

“You know me so well.” 

With a tittering laugh, the waitress departed and Levi was left at the mercy of Mr. Smith.


	3. Heart Clap, We Skip a Beat [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! WARNING: Slightly Dubious Consent !!
> 
> Levi wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh, cry, or both so he settled on a short chuckle, “Small talk? Are you serious? In just a few hours, you’re gonna be fucking me into a mattress-- we are so past small talk.”

There was a heartbeat of silence that Levi used to panic before Smith spoke, “A bit early for champagne, isn’t it?” There were humorous tones in his voice, but Levi couldn’t find anything funny about the current situation. 

“Not when I’m about to fucking spend an indefinite amount of time in a stranger’s bed.” Levi snapped quietly. He clenched and unclenched his fists around the strap of his duffel nervously, trying to work the tension from his fingers. 

Smith choked off a laugh and cleared his throat, “Fair point.” 

Levi kept his eyes firmly on the ground, refusing to look up, clinging unreasonably to the image of Smith he had concocted in his mind. He could see his own shoes, as well as Smith’s. His dirty converse looked atrocious next to the polished oxfords opposite of them.

Smith’s shoes moved forward, indicating that he had settled backwards against his seat, “So, Mr. Ackerman, what do you do for work?” 

Levi wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh, cry, or both so he settled on a short chuckle, “Small talk? Are you serious? In just a few hours, you’re gonna be fucking me into a mattress-- we are so past small talk.” 

“I’m sorry,” Smith said, not in the tone of an apology but more curiosity. “You have yet to look at me at all, so it’s difficult to know where we stand.” The way Smith’s words were so carefully put together, so stiff and formal, was so _infuriating_ that Levi wanted to tear his tongue out.

“I _am _looking at you.” He snapped instead. “You’re wearing wingtip oxfords in chocolate, your trousers are part of a slim fit navy ensemble with a short hem-- looks like Dolce and Gabbana.” He squinted at Smith’s feet. “...You’re wearing weird socks, they’re red with pink stripes. Probably from Walmart. Makes no sense.”__

Smith laughed, “They were a gift from my niece. I’m fond of them. So I take it you work in fashion?”

Levi snorted before quipping sarcastically, “Yes, I’m a clerk at J. Crew.”

“Ah, I see.” 

Ellen saved them from an extended awkward silence by bringing their drinks, “One cream, no sugar coffee for Mr. Smith, and a mimosa sans the orange juice for Mr. Ackerman. Are you ready to order?” 

Levi felt extremely ill at the thought of food. What he had initially thought of as nerves twisting his gut seemed to have amounted to something more sinister. The cramps felt alarmingly like the beginnings of another wave of Heat. Trying to breathe evenly, Levi ordered a plain vanilla yoghurt more out of politeness than anything. 

Everything was beginning to sound like he was underwater and his hands were beginning to shake. Levi clutched his duffel even tighter, the feeling of the strap cutting painfully into his palm grounding him just a tad.

“Mr. Ackerman?” Smith’s voice cut through the muffled underwater haze like a knife through butter. “Are you alright?” Levi could only gasp shallowly in response, his cramps worsening tenfold at the mere inflections of Smith’s honeyed tones. The wingtip oxfords retreated from Levi’s view and a tanned hand gently nestled its fingers between the strap of the duffel and Levi’s palm, separating the strap from his skin. “You’ll hurt yourself.” A spark of electricity from the touch sent Levi reeling from the sharp cramp it induced. In the back of his mind, he realized he had made a choked off, alarmed whine. Levi summoned every ounce of self-control he had, forcing his body to essentially hold it’s breath. He yanked his hands away and his eyes cut instinctually to Smith’s face. 

It was as if the scales had fallen from Levi’s eyes and he was seeing the world in new light. Smith looked like the gods of old; meticulously carved cheekbones, a high brow, eyes such a soulful blue that Levi’s heart leapt directly into his throat. Smith’s claim to humanity was only characterized by his bold eyebrows and prominent Greek nose; those perfect imperfections seemed to only add to his charm, however. In that moment, Levi felt he could look at Smith’s face forever and never tire of the way his eyes were as clear as the sky after a storm, or of the way his lips were just a little moist and flushed from taking a sip of his hot coffee. 

Reality slapped him in the face in the form of a cramp so violent, Levi doubled over to clutch his abdomen and release rapid breaths. 

“Levi?” His name on Erwin’s lips sounded so delicious that Levi squirmed like he’d been touched directly. “Levi, talk to me.” Levi wanted to scream. Wanted to snatch Erwin by the lapels of his neat suit and scream in his face for being too dense to understand Levi’s current situation. Before Levi could make a sound, before Erwin could catch on, Levi’s body filled the silence between them by refusing every preventive measure Levi attempted to take and releasing his pheromones with a wicked vengeance. 

It was as though the air itself had snapped in two. Every eye in the establishment, even those of Betas, zeroed in on Levi and the humiliation made him want to crawl into his own skin like some sort of a grotesque insect. Erwin was on his feet in an instant and tugging Levi to stand as well. When Levi’s knees shook and buckled, Erwin wordlessly slid his arm around Levi’s waist and half-carried, half-walked him briskly out of the restaurant. 

A film had settled over Levi’s eyes and the pain from the cramps coupled with the thrill of being touched so directly by an Alpha made his skin crawl and his vision go white. Levi thought he could come just from Erwin holding his waist like this.

* * *

He found himself in the backseat of a car moments later-- something with nice leather seats and tinted windows. Erwin was leaning over him, his breath coming harshly from between his gritted teeth and the pupils of his eyes blown till only a small ring of blue showed around them. 

“For fuck’s sake, Levi,” Erwin spat, his hands shoving Levi’s shirt up to his chin and undoing his trousers deftly. “I didn’t realize you were this _desperate_.” Levi searched for words, for any sort of English equivalent to his thoughts, but his mind was moving a mile a minute and all his wanted was for Erwin to touch his skin and ease his pain. There were no words to describe how Levi’s body felt, no words that were equivalent to the stabs of pain and pleasure that ripped through his skin like knives. 

Erwin kissed the cleft between Levi’s pecs, then licked a broad stripe from left to right nipple, making Levi see stars. Levi was already producing an obscene amount of slick, immediately soaking his underwear through and filling the car with it’s sickly sweet scent. Erwin made a sound halfway between a growl and a moan with Levi’s nipple held firmly within his teeth. Levi wasn’t certain, but he had a sneaking suspicion that he had already come once. 

“God, that scent...fuck, you’re already dripping, shit.” The break from that formal nonsense from earlier was so hot, Levi thought he could come again. “I could push my cock into you right now and take you right here.” Levi deliriously wished he would, wished that this stranger would knot him in the backseat of a car like some scene from a shitty porno. In the back of his mind, Levi knew he should be frightened out of his mind right now, but he was so _horny_ , so _utterly depraved_ that he didn’t have the capacity to feel fear. All he could feel was an overwhelming desire to be fucked every which way. 

It hit Levi out of nowhere that this must be Heat.

“I want to do this right, so I won’t fuck you till you’re in your right mind.” Erwin muttered against Levi’s ear. “But if I don’t do something now, you’re going to suffer. Please forgive this.” His words tapered off into a groan. The world did a summersault as Erwin carefully flipped Levi over on his stomach and pulled his Slick-dirtied underwear down to his thighs. For a moment, nothing happened as Erwin sat in stunned silence and Levi swallowed his heartbeats in an attempt to slow them.

“Jesus, I’ve never seen an Omega produce so much Slick so quickly.” Erwin said, his voice sounding gravelly against Levi’s ear. “You’re so beautiful, fuck, so gorgeous. You’re so good for me, baby.” Levi came hard all over the beautiful leather seats when Erwin swiped his tongue from his balls to his asshole. He began eating Levi out in earnest, as though he had never tasted anything so divine in all his years. The indecent sounds of Erwin’s tongue opening him up, coupled with the guttural moans that wouldn’t stop falling from Levi’s lips was so _alarming_ , Levi found himself wondering if they could be heard from outside. It was fleeting, however, because as soon as one of Erwin’s thick fingers breached Levi’s opening, all other thoughts seemed to immediately vacate his mind. 

Levi’s fingers dug into the seats and he dropped his head forward against the window, sobbing shamelessly as Erwin pumped big fingers in and out of Levi’s ass. He fingered Levi so gently, scissored those fingers inside him so lovingly that Levi was inclined to believe that Erwin wasn’t like the other Alphas he had encountered. But in this inebriated state, slack-jawed with three fingers stroking deep in his ass, Levi was certain that anything he believed was surely an illusion.

Erwin crooked his fingers, mercilessly rubbing Levi’s prostate with the pads of his fingers and ripping a scream from Levi’s already raw throat. Levi’s vision went white, his ears rang, and his entire body spasmed vigorously. A warm, almost unbearable sensation spread through his limbs and he began hyperventilating in alarm.

Erwin spoke kindly against the back of Levi’s neck, his lips brushing kisses into the short fringe there, “It’s okay, just relax.” Levi wanted to tell him to stop, wanted to do _something_ to make the intense feeling stop completely. Rather, it came to a peak suddenly. 

Stars went supernova, nerve-endings caught fire, tears ran rivulets down Levi’s face as he... _came_? A clear liquid, like precum, dribbled from Levi’s cock, completely soiling the leather and settling in pools. It didn’t feel like cumming and it certainly wasn’t piss.

Erwin seemed to have an answer for everything as he lifted Levi into his arms and spoke reverently to him, “You squirted for me, baby. You're so good for me.” Levi’s limbs felt like jelly and exhaustion gripped his bones in a terrific vice. The euphoria from being praised by an Alpha combined with a much needed release had Levi tripping major balls. He inhaled in short gasps and tried to hold onto consciousness as he was wrapped in Erwin’s jacket but the Alpha’s soft voice was so warm and comfortable, Levi was coaxed to sleep in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me father, for I have sinned.


	4. Count One, Two, Three... [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Conquest._ Like a land to claim, a country to make his own, Erwin Smith forged ahead with the strength of armies in his hands. But Levi had no doubt that nations would fall to their knees for Erwin Smith, that Kings and Emperors would kiss his feet and beg for a taste of his skin in exchange for all that they held dear. Erwin Smith was certainly a powerful man-- a man who looked the way he did had no choice but to be so powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! WARNING: Dubious Consent!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I know I said I refuse to touch electronics during my vacation, but my boyfriend had to do some work unexpectedly for his boss so I'm pretty much by myself in this big ass house and have nothing to do or anywhere to go without him since I don't speak the language in the area we're in. SO, you guys get an early chapter. :)

Levi woke in an unfamiliar bedroom, with afternoon sun filtering in through gossamer curtains and the scent of vanilla heavy in the air. A soft breeze rustled the curtain aside and Levi clutched the thick quilt with his fingers to make certain that this was real. He didn’t panic. How could he when he recalled every horrific moment from a few hours before? He knew where he was-- somewhere deep in the New York countryside, in the home Erwin Smith took his latest conquests to.

 _Conquest._ Like a land to claim, a country to make his own, Erwin Smith forged ahead with the strength of armies in his hands. But Levi had no doubt that nations would fall to their knees for Erwin Smith, that Kings and Emperors would kiss his feet and beg for a taste of his skin in exchange for all that they held dear. Erwin Smith was certainly a powerful man-- a man who looked the way he did had no choice but to be so powerful. 

Levi shifted the quilt aside, shivering slightly as the breeze licked his bare arms. He smelled vaguely of a floral soap, and his clothes had been changed. He was dressed in a soft and faded Dartmouth t-shirt exactly one million sizes too big for him, and black pajama pants that slipped further down his waist when he sat up. Erwin hadn’t invaded Levi’s duffel and he was eternally grateful for that. Still, there was something so intimate about dressing in someone else’s clothes...it made Levi utterly uncomfortable.

Levi gingerly stepped out of bed, the pajama pants slipping rapidly to his knees. With an irritated sigh, Levi abandoned them on the ground. The Dartmouth shirt fit Levi like a dress and he wasn’t particularly worried about it....especially since he intended to change.

“You’re awake.” The voice startled Levi so badly, he nearly lost his footing. He turned quickly towards the bedroom door, startled yet again to find Erwin holding a tray and carefully letting himself in. “I thought you would certainly sleep longer. How’re you feeling?” He placed the tray on the desk by the wall and turned to Levi with a kind smile that crinkled the edges of his eyes and dropped Levi’s heart directly into his stomach. Erwin seemed to not have changed out of his suit, though he had abandoned his tie and blazer and rolled the sleeves of his cream colored shirt up to his elbows. His forearms were roped with muscle-- in fact, Erwin cut such a crisp, clean outline, Levi wondered if the blond was only a figment of his Heat-active imagination. 

Suddenly self-conscious, Levi tugged the hem of the t-shirt lower and clutched onto it for dear life. Averting his eyes, Levi mumbled just loud enough for Erwin to hear, “Just fucking dandy, thanks.” He was still in the haze of his Heat, but the cramping had slowed to something bearable and he wasn’t as horny-- his hunger seemed to be winning out. As if providing testimony, his stomach growled viciously.

Erwin chuckled before gesturing to the tray, “I brought you some food. You must be hungry.” Levi looked up hopefully at the mention of food and blinked repeatedly in glee, which certainly delighted Erwin. “I didn’t know what you liked, so I just...there are chocolate chip pancakes, ranch potatoes, scrambled eggs, and bagels with strawberry, blueberry, and regular cream cheese.” 

“Holy shit,” Levi said in wonder, approaching the tray eagerly. “I’m only one person. How much do you think I fucking eat?” 

“Not nearly enough. You’re quite thin.” Erwin replied. The way he dragged his eyes down Levi’s body made him shudder. “Please eat as much as you care to.” Levi pulled out the chair at the desk before removing the covers and getting to work on his food. He tried bits and pieces of everything really and took a shine to the bagels. He dragged his toes down the wood paneled floor, enjoying the feel of the grafts beneath his skin. He could feel Erwin’s eyes on him, could feel the way he roved Levi’s body with that penetrating blue gaze. 

Swallowing thickly around a mouthful of strawberry cream cheese, Levi felt the increasingly familiar flare of Heat replacing his hunger. Replacing the covers on the food, he turned to look at Erwin, who leaned against the desk, his eyes fixated on Levi. 

“What do you keep staring at? Do I have some shit on my face?” Levi said, though his voice trembled and the effect behind his words was lost. He would've hated himself had he been in his right mind, but the desire to be fucked seemed to drain all the fight from his limbs. Levi knew he should hate this-- but Erwin was so welcoming, so open, and safe...Levi wanted him so desperately it almost didn't matter how disgusting he was acting as long as his prize would be a hot blond.

“You do.” Erwin agreed and he leaned forward boldly, seizing Levi’s chin in his hand before laving his tongue sensually over Levi’s lips. “Cream cheese.” 

“I’m done eating.” Levi said softly, catching Erwin’s collar in his hand and standing. 

“Are you sure?” Erwin asked, even though he was already pulling Levi towards him. 

“Mhm, yup.” Levi’s voice had gone breathy and the sheer need to be touched had tossed any feelings of mortification or pride straight out the window. Erwin hummed in response and wasted no time is claiming Levi’s mouth as his own. Erwin kissed like he was looking for relief, desecrated Levi’s lips like he was a sinner. Levi loved every moment. With his hand fisted in Erwin’s shirt, and straining on his tippytoes, Levi found himself completely at the mercy of Erwin Smith’s tongue. 

They separated slowly, Erwin’s lips quickly busying themselves by kissing down Levi’s jaw. The fire had rekindled beneath Levi’s skin, replacing his blood with molten lava and flushing his skin such a pink that Levi was embarrassed of Erwin seeing it. Erwin though, was enamored with the texture of Levi’s skin, with the way he felt in his arms.

“You look so good in this shirt.” Erwin whispered, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses along Levi’s throat. “God, you're so fucking _irresistible._ I've never wanted someone like this before.” Erwin sounded so sincere, Levi allowed his Heat-addled mind to accept it. 

Erwin’s hands slid up Levi’s thighs, marveling at the fine hairs on his skin before leaning forward and biting Levi’s collarbone gently, “I wanna fuck you so bad.” 

Levi was seeing fairies and stars, the world came in psychedelic hues and all he wanted was this gorgeous man to take everything he was and rewrite it to match his hand. Was that such a romantic notion? He knew it was, the part of his brain that was distinctly Levi knew that what he had with Erwin would last only a few weeks, but the louder part of him that was aching to make himself this Alpha’s encouraged Levi to gasp a response, “So do it.” 

Erwin looked up at Levi from where he had taken to nuzzling his chest. Those eyes like blue fire boring into Levi’s face as though he could see right into his heart, “Are you certain, Levi?” 

The itch in Levi’s belly was becoming untamed, making him wild with need in a way that was underscored by the Slick slowly trickling from his backside. Levi moaned his response, knees knocking together weakly, “Yes, _fuck_ , yes, Erwin. I'm already wet for you.” As if to prove himself, Levi seized Erwin’s hand and guided it under his shirt to his ass. Erwin reclaimed his fingers sticky with Slick. “L-Look, look at me.” 

Erwin was stupefied, completely blown away. His pupils had dilated again and he looked at Levi like he wanted to pluck the stars from the sky for him. Erwin said nothing more, only seized Levi by the wrist and pulled him into his arms. He slowly slipped his hands up the backs of Levi’s thighs, letting his fingers touch every inch of skin. Levi wondered briefly if Erwin was like this with every Omega, if every Heat swept him away like this. 

Levi dug his fingernails into Erwin’s shoulders and gasped out a string of curses as Erwin pushed his fingers into him. His legs quivered and he sighed his relief. There was no describing the feeling in Levi’s chest-- that tightness coupled with immeasurable glee from receiving attention from an Alpha was all-encompassing. Levi thought that in this moment, he was grateful to have chosen Erwin rather than a Lock Box.

“Let's move to the bed.” Erwin said, enunciating each word by pumping his fingers. Levi could only nod. Erwin walked them backwards till Levi felt his back firmly against the mattress. He gripped the sheets for purchase, and allowed himself to drink in the sight that was Erwin Smith. 

Surely, he was the ninth wonder of the world. Levi was certain than many a man had lost themselves in the eyes of this Siren, had become so enamored with the cerulean hues they'd been unable to return. Levi was Odysseus; bound to the mast and a prisoner of the Song while the rest plugged their conscience with beeswax and left their faces in the sand. He felt like he was the only one who could look this terrible beauty in the eyes in pursuit of whatever knowledge there was to offer and not look away. 

Tousled blond locks, breath puffing between lips full and luscious-- Levi tried to imprint the image into his brain. Erwin leaned forward to kiss Levi again and all the poetry of life crumbled around their ears. Fire spread from the touch of their lips to every molecule of Levi's body making him ache so terribly that he arched his body off the bed to bump against Erwin’s, as if he were the cure to Levi's ailment. 

Erwin fingered Levi with a patience that did not match his furrowed brow or flushed visage. He opened Levi up just as gently as he had in the car, and Levi felt himself go mad. 

“Enough!” Levi panted, gripping the sheets when Erwin’s fingers played minimally over his prostate. “I-I’m ready! Just...just stick it in already!” Levi’s voice shook, his vision blurred, and his heart twisted so viciously that he found himself wishing for death or relief (whichever came first). 

Erwin had the gall to chuckle softly and press a kiss onto Levi's temple, “I'm sorry, baby. I'll give you what you want.” Erwin drew back and Levi watched in anticipation. Erwin unzipping his trousers took what felt like a millennia, then finally, he was drawing his hard cock from the confines of his pants. Erwin hissed when the cool air of the room touched the flushed skin of his cock, which morphed into a moan when Levi ran his finger from the tip of Erwin’s cock to the base. 

Erwin snatched Levi’s wrist and kissed his palm, his lips whispering against skin, “There'll be no need for that today.” And Erwin was leaning over Levi’s body, the engorged head of his cock rubbing circles against Levi's Slick-soaked hole. 

“You're big.” Levi gasped, his eyes closing as Erwin slowly pushed in. His mouth fell open and he whimpered with abandon. 

“You’ve taken bigger, haven't you?” Erwin whispered, grinding his hips as he pushed in deeper. Levi slapped his hand over his mouth and violently sank his teeth into his palm. Levi had left his profile extremely sparse; listing little above his name, age, height, and weight. However, he _had_ called himself a slut, expressed that he had taken cocks larger than life itself-- Hanji had gotten a good laugh out of it.

Levi shook his head aggressively, kept his eyes screwed shut, “You're...you're the first.” Erwin stilled. Levi hadn't considered that this was a deal breaker for Erwin or that telling someone whose dick was a good halfway into your ass that you were a virgin was a turnoff, but now that he had done it….he was realizing the reality of the situation. Levi's throat closed and he tried to cope with whatever reaction Erwin would have before he had even reacted. His mind ran a mile a minute imagining all the ways this was going to go wrong. 

“I'm sorry.” Levi's eyes flew open and found Erwin’s face concerned and gentle. Of all the scenarios Levi had imagined, Erwin apologizing hadn't been one. “I'm sorry. I've been treating you roughly because I was under the impression that you were experienced. I'm so sorry if I've forced you to do something you don't like.” 

Levi's mouth opened and closed like a fish for several seconds before words followed, “First of all, you've been more than gentle. And second, I'm the one that lied on my profile, so why the fuck are you apologizing? And third....I would have pushed you off if you were doing something I didn't like.” In the back of Levi's mind, he knew that perhaps that wasn't the case, that if he had been in his correct state of mind he wouldn't touch Erwin with a six foot pole, but he felt so sure about what he had said that he was ready to push that aside. 

“So,” Levi swiveled his hips, the movement making both men moan. “ _continue._ ” Erwin didn't need further encouragement. He thrust in slowly, painstakingly, his hands braced against Levi's thighs. Levi's eyes rolled back in his head and he shuddered gleefully. Levi felt complete, content beyond words. The head of Erwin’s cock jostled against Levi’s prostate and suddenly, he was cumming. 

They were only at the tip of the iceberg.


	5. One Step Deep as You Fall to Me [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spun gold fell against those picturesque cheekbones, clung there with the sweat that dappled his forehead and dripped down his face-- Erwin was Apollo; he brought the sun in his wake, set the skies aflame and singed the dawn with his fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently, I lied when I said this would be about five or six chapters. This fic has kind of taken a life of its own so let's see where it goes, lol! 
> 
> My boyfriend will be back tomorrow so this might be the last chapter I post for the next two weeks or so. We'll see.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kind reviews, bookmarks, and kudos. <3 Also thank you for understanding that I _am_ on vacation and trying to have a nice time with someone I love, I really appreciate it a lot!

“Mm, don't stop!” the words were ripped from Levi's lips. Like a drunken man clinging to his poison, Levi clutched Erwin’s forearms while the blond fucked him in earnest. He had lost count of how many times he had cum, but Erwin was resilient. He hadn't come yet. 

If Erwin’s dick had seemed gigantic before, being piledrived by it only made it seem bigger. Levi relished the stretch, moaned without qualms while he was fucked into the mattress. All Levi was capable of thinking of was how _incredible_ he was feeling. Levi felt as though he had been a drowning man all his life and was just now realizing how sweet the air tasted.

It was terrifying. 

“Levi.” Erwin’s voice rumbled near Levi's ear, thick with effort and so erotic, Levi almost came again. “Levi, I'm gonna cum. Fuck, I'm cumming. I won't knot you, I know you don't want that.” Vaguely, Levi recalled including in his profile that he did not want to be knotted. Being so close to it, Levi remembered why. He was scared.

Being knotted was horrifying to him; it required him to trust his partner wholeheartedly and carried the danger of tearing. In the car, the idea did not seem so bad-- in fact, the thought of being knotted had made Levi wetter than ever, but now in bed, where his head was screwed on just a tad tighter, Levi knew with a burning certainty that he did not want to be knotted. 

Profanities fell from Erwin’s lips and he shut his eyes tightly before he came hard inside of Levi. Spun gold fell against those picturesque cheekbones, clung there with the sweat that dappled his forehead and dripped down his face-- Erwin was Apollo; he brought the sun in his wake, set the skies aflame and singed the dawn with his fury. Seeing that face tumbling with pleasure was enough to send Levi roiling yet again. 

Levi came, his nails scrabbling against Erwin’s forearms as his world fell away for the umpteenth time that day. Levi could feel the base of Erwin’s cock swelling to form the knot but, as promised, Erwin pulled out hastily. He collapsed next to Levi, breathing hard. They had both lost their clothing sometime during their _activities_. 

Levi had been so focused on Erwin’s Renaissance visage, he hadn’t spared a glance to his body. Laying on his back, with sleep pulling on his eyelids, Levi could only form one coherent thought as he looked at the exhausted Alpha-- _”He's scarred.”_

* * *

_”Look at me.” Kenny barked, seizing Levi’s chin roughly._

_Levi looked. He channeled every fiber of hate in his body into his gaze, made sure the snarling anger deep in his chest would claw its way into his eyes, then leap out and rip Kenny’s throat out._

_Kenny scoffed, disgusted, “What the fuck do you think you are to look at me with those eyes?” He pushed Levi's face aside, sending the boy tumbling. “You're fucking nasty, just like your whore mother.” Kenny took a long draw from his cigarette, watched as Levi righted himself. “Kuchel was an even worse mother than a sister. In that sense, I guess I pity you.”_

_Fury boiled in the back of Levi’s throat, made him want to scream till he was raining Armageddon onto Kenny’s head. Instead, he dug his fingernails into his palms till they grew wet with blood and squeezed words from between his lips, “Omegas are noble.”_

_Levi knew the moment the words left his mouth that it was a stupid thing to say. Kenny laughed viciously, snatched his hat off his head and fanned his face, “Noble? Is that what they teach you in school? That spreading your legs and getting fucked is noble? That's a fucking scream, that is.” Kenny pointed at Levi’s face, making him flinch. “There was no such thing as an Ackerman Omega, we were a race of Alphas. **That's** noble. That's powerful.” _

_He leaned back in his chair, the wood creaking sounded eerily similar to the screaming in Levi's head. “You and your mother, that sniveling bitch, destroyed what it means to be an Ackerman. A female Omega was at least excusable...understandable, even.” He pointed at Levi with his cigarette, cut his eyes to Levi’s face as though he were something loathsome. “But you are an insult to everything we are. A male Omega. A bitch with a cock. How dare you cast this shadow upon our name?”_

_Shame, anger, guilt made Levi tremble uncontrollably. His fingernails ate into the flesh of his palm painfully, blood ran rivulets down his knuckles. He did not remove his eyes from Kenny’s face, let those gunmetal orbs say all the words that he knew, if said aloud, would get him killed._

_“A hundred years ago, you would have been slaughtered at your first Heat to protect the family's dignity.” Kenny continued, his words coming in puffs of acrid smoke. “You're fucking lucky you can take suppressants and keep those disgusting Omegan habits under wraps.”_

* * *

Levi woke with a start, his fingernails digging into his palms, a sheen of sweat on his skin. There was a clarity in Levi's head, a lack of that insatiable need to be dominated. With clarity came panic. The golden sun was gone, replaced by the silvery glow of the moon. Fear rose high in Levi's heart, made him catapult out of bed and scramble to the furthest wall from it. 

His bare skin prickled with gooseflesh as he stared at the bed he had been in, at the lack of the second body. Erwin Smith was not in bed with Levi. In fact, there was no impression of his body at all, suggesting he had left hours ago. Erwin Smith may have left the room, but he had not taken the memories of what happened with him. 

Levi had asked to be fucked, had all but spread his legs for the Alpha. 

Frustration made him grit his teeth, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Levi stared at the bed, willed his body to cease its trembling, but his corporeal form was not interested in obeying his will. 

“Fuck.” Levi whispered, clutching his arms. “ _Fuck._ ” 

Suddenly, he was moving. 

It was like Levi had lost control of his limbs. He watched, profane language his companion, as he dressed himself in the clothes he had arrived in. Watched as he grabbed his duffel and swung it over his shoulder. 

Levi was gasping arrhythmically as he stumbled out of the bedroom. He found himself in a hallway; walls covered in paintings of the ocean, a moulding of waves lovingly placed along the bottom. He looked about wildly, located the stairs and sprinted towards it as though his life depended on it. He had overestimated the distance between the stairs and the bedroom, thus ran directly into the railing. His duffel clattered loudly as it swung against the wall before flying over the railing and thudding onto the bottom floor, as well as knocking something to the ground. 

A violent crash resounded through the house as something porcelain and expensive met its end on the wood floors. Levi peered over the railing, his eyes wide with terror. A door opened nearby and a bleary voice called Levi’s name. 

_Run. Run. RUN._

And Levi was flying down the stairs at breakneck speeds, his converse slipping over the edge of the stairs. He didn't get far before he was snatched by sturdy arms.   
“Levi!” Erwin’s breath blew hot against Levi's ear. “Calm down!” Levi fought blindly, clawed and screamed and kicked, while Erwin hugged him tightly. 

“Let me go!” Levi shouted, trying to twist away from his captor. “You fucking lug, let me GO!” 

Erwin shook him hard, like he was a doll, and tightened his grip, “I'll let you go once you've calm down! If I let go now, you'll fall.”   
Levi knew Erwin must be right; they were teetering perilously on the stairs, afterall. But rage, disgust, and shame made him blind so he continued to fight tooth and nail. In response, Erwin lifted Levi into the air, the brunet’s legs flailing and kicking as Erwin held his back firmly against his chest. Erwin climbed the stairs with relative ease, despite Levi’s boisterous protests. 

When they were safely in the confines of the bedroom, Erwin released Levi. Levi immediately retreated as far as he could from the blond, till his back was bumping against the desk. 

“Don't you fucking touch me!” Levi shouted, voice steely, disregarding the shaking body it came from. “Keep away from me, or I swear to God, I'll bite your throat out.”

“Levi.” Erwin began-- calmly, evenly. “I just want to help you. I'd really like to help you. But if you want to leave...by all means, you can. I'm not holding you captive here.” 

“ _Help me_?!” Levi laughed, a broken and ugly sound. “I don't _need your help._ This was clearly a mistake.”

Erwin cocked his head to the side, regarded Levi as though he were a particularly difficult child, his eyebrows furrowed with concern, “Your Heat is violent. I've never seen an Omega so changed by the symptoms of Heat before. I'm not a doctor, but I know that spending a Heat alone in a state like that can't be good.”

“Yes, exactly, you’re not a fucking doctor so what the fuck do you know?!” Levi spat venomously, pushing himself harder against the desk. 

“I've been with--” Erwin was interrupted by Levi snorting loudly. 

“How typical of an Alpha to bring up how many Omegas they've _fucked_.” He said. 

Erwin’s eyes flashed (perhaps angrily), his lips drawn tight. He rubbed a hand over his face, “So there's the problem. You don't like Alphas.” 

“So what if I don't?” Levi said. “Because of Alphas, Omegas suffer and are treated as something to be objectified and _claimed_. Do you know what it feels like to be reduced to an item?!” 

“No.” Erwin said sincerely. 

“Exactly!” Levi exclaimed. “You only know respect and glory, while Omegas are hated for their dynamic.” 

Erwin carried Levi’s gaze, said simply, “Omegas are noble.” 

Levi felt winded, felt pain shooting sharp tendrils into his lungs, “ _What did you say?_ ” 

“Omegas are noble.” Erwin repeated. “What could be more noble than being able to bring another human into this world? What could be more powerful? Omegas were created in God's image; given the ability to create new life, beauty, and a strong heart. How can anything be more noble?” 

Levi said nothing. His hands shook. He could not turn his gaze away from this Alpha who spoke about Omegas with such regard, such reverence. 

“My mother was an Omega.” The blond continued, advancing slowly towards Levi. “She was strong and unafraid. Proud of her Omegan nature.” Levi felt like an autumn leaf; shaken to the stem by the gust of Erwin Smith’s words. Erwin stood only a few inches from Levi and gently raised his hands to wipe the tears from Levi’s cheeks. “You are a deity to worship, a temple for an Alpha to pray at...to make offerings to. You are divine. Omegas are divine.” 

“Stop.” Levi said, his voice cracking. He grabbed Erwin’s wrists, intending to push his hands away. Instead, Levi found himself clinging to those wrists like they were his last hope.

“I know Omegas aren't treated equally.” Erwin said softly, stroking his thumbs across the tops of Levi’s cheekbones. “I take Omega Rights cases pro bono because I want to bridge the gap, I want other Alphas to feel the same way about Omegas that I do. I'm an Alpha, I'm a part of the problem, but I help where I can. I try to give every Omega I'm with a positive Heat experience and remind them that there is hope after all. I try to teach other Alphas to cherish and value Omegas, to see them as more than just a lower dynamic. I just want to help.” 

The clarity was apparent in Levi's head, his mind was sharp, but Erwin sounded just as sincere and devoted as he had when Levi’s brain was dulled by the Heat. Levi grit his teeth, tightened his grip on Erwin, begged his tears to recede, “You talk too much.” Despite the hostility of his words, Levi practically launched himself into Erwin’s arms. He let the Alpha embrace him tightly, croon soft words into his hair.


	6. Loose Up We Break the Scene [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His heart was ripping in two, his throat aching, but Erwin was like a salve on his wounds. Levi didn't know what it was about Erwin, didn't have a name for the magnetism between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late as fUCK, dude omg. 
> 
> I'm so sorry about how late this is. My personal life has been a roller coaster ever since I got back from vacation. To give you a quick summary: my best friend had a baby, my apartment building caught on fire, and I became project manager at my job. 
> 
> So yeah, it's been batshit crazy and continues to be batshit crazy, LOL. 
> 
> Thank you so, SO much for the incredible support and all the kind reviews y'all have been leaving me; even though I've had no time to just sit down and type, I've been reading (and re-reading) the reviews to stay inspired. 
> 
> That being said, I also apologize for the shit quality of this chapter. It's 6:30am right now and I typed it out quite haphazardly before I have to leave for work in a bit, haha.
> 
> Thanks again for being so wonderfully patient and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) <3

Levi's tears left dark spots on Erwin’s shirt, and his hands fisted in the material like he was a beast. Erwin was there to catch him and soothe his heart. Levi strained on his tiptoes, his face buried in the blond’s shoulder. His heart was ripping in two, his throat aching, but Erwin was like a salve on his wounds. Levi didn't know what it was about Erwin, didn't have a name for the magnetism between them. A part of Levi screamed that it was _just_ his Heat, or that Erwin’s high compatibility meant that others felt this connection with him also. Another part of Levi countered that he was currently clear-headed but the pull was stronger than ever, and that Erwin himself had said he had never felt this way before. Levi felt like the beach and the sea, playing a stubborn game of keep-away with two halves of a whole. He was starved for the touch of Erwin’s skin, the sandalwood scent in his hair, the rough calluses on his hands. 

Levi drew back quickly and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his peacoat, terrified by his own longing. Erwin reached for him slowly, his fingers brushing Levi’s nape softly and encouraging his silver gaze up. Levi met Erwin’s eyes hesitantly, sought comfort in the blond’s eyes and found it in abundance. Erwin leaned forward to kiss him and Levi flinched back unthinkingly, his heart racing and words rushing from between his lips without his permission, “I’m not in Heat right now.” 

Erwin’s face broke into a grin and he changed direction to kiss Levi’s swollen eyes instead, “You think I need your Heat as an excuse to kiss you?”

“Don’t you?” Levi countered gruffly. 

“No.” Erwin said. “I have never needed an excuse to kiss someone.” And before Levi could protest, before he could over-analyze what that meant, Erwin was kissing him. It was different from how Erwin had kissed him before; there was no fire in it that tinged Levi’s desires red, no urgency that made his hips ache with need. The kiss was little more than a brushing of lips, Erwin mouthing comfort against Levi’s lips as though that was all the silver-eyed Omega would ever need. 

They pulled away with a shared sigh, Erwin’s hands brushing Levi’s cheek sweetly. Perhaps they would have stood there all night, wrapped up in each other’s arms, but sleep pulled at Levi’s eyelids and he found himself beginning to drift. All the energy with which he had attempted his escape seemed to drain out of him, as though now that he needed neither to fight nor to take flight, all the excess energy had burnt itself out quickly.

“I’ll take you to bed.” Erwin whispered, already walking him to the tousled sheets and warm quilts. Erwin undressed Levi to his underwear, touching every inch of exposed skin with the pads of his fingers till Levi was shivering. He tucked Levi in like he was child and kissed his forehead before pulling away to presumably return to his own bedroom. 

“Don’t leave.” Levi said breathlessly. He didn’t know what he was saying anymore, what the implications of his words would be-- and he didn’t care much either way. “Please. I don’t want to wake up alone.”

Erwin climbed into the bed and pulled Levi to his warm skin, “I’ll be right here when you wake.” 

“Why did you leave before?” Levi whispered. He fought to stay awake, finding it particularly difficult surrounded by Erwin’s scent and the warmth of their bodies combined. 

“I wanted to give you space.” Erwin replied. “You indicated that you were not happy with being in a stranger’s bed, so I let this bed be yours. I wanted you to be here on your own terms, I wanted you to be comfortable.” 

“Thanks.” Levi mumbled, his lips against the stubble on Erwin’s jaw. Erwin hummed in response, his strong arms tightening around Levi’s waist. Levi was grateful for this consideration, this gentle regard for his comfort. It made his heart ache viciously. 

“Erwin,” Levi breathed, and Erwin kissed his hair to show he was listening. “tell me about your scars.” 

“You should sleep.” Erwin urged softly. In the hazy glow of the filtering moonlight, Levi thought he saw fear in Erwin’s blue eyes. 

“You don’t have to tell me.” Levi recanted, his eyes closing. “If you don’t want to, I’d be the last person to force it out of you.” He opened his eyes, however difficult it was to blink the drowsiness from them.

The back of Erwin’s hand stroked Levi’s cheek softly and the blonde smiled in a way that seemed oddly morose, “I’ll tell you all that you want to know tomorrow, after you’re well-rested.” 

Levi’s eyes were closing on their own, his eyelashes feeling leaden, “You promise?” 

“Of course I do.”

* * *

Levi woke in a puddle of his own sweat, his hips gyrating against Erwin’s while unfiltered moans stuttered between his lips. Erwin’s hand was hooked beneath Levi’s knee, supporting him. A feeling akin to a summer glow filled Levi’s head, made everything in his vision look like a Salvador Dali. 

He panted shallowly as his hands ran up the washboard surface of Erwin’s abs, “Why didn’t you wake me?” 

Erwin cracked a smile and even through Levi’s addled brain, he could see how the corners of Erwin’s eyes crinkled, “It’s not often that I get grinded on like this.” Erwin pulled Levi taut against his body, till his erection was pressing against Levi’s hole over his underwear and making the Omega moan. “I was enjoying myself.” 

Levi laughed drily, his breath shuddering, “Enjoy yourself more directly, douchebag.” Erwin needn’t be told twice. 

He slipped his fingers under Levi’s boxer briefs, easily finding Levi’s Slicked hole and burying two fingers in down to the knuckle without pause. Levi groaned with abandon, his chest heaving as Erwin pumped his fingers slowly and whispered against his collarbones, “You’re clinging to my fingers every time I pull them out. God, being in here feels so damn good.” 

“Don’t...ah...don’t fucking narrate everything you fucking bastard-- _oh!_ ” Levi yelped as Erwin added a third finger. Levi’s underwear was soaked all the way through, the dark spot from precum and Slick alike spreading till the cloth felt disgusting against his skin. Levi’s head swam as he went slack-jawed with pleasure, the ends of his blunt nails digging into Erwin’s scalp as he tugged at the blonde roots. 

To Levi’s pleasure, Erwin didn’t overdo the fingering this time. He hastily pulled the briefs aside and soon, the pulsing head of the Alpha’s cock was breaching the tight ring of muscles around Levi’s entrance.

“ _Oh, Jesus fucking Christ._ ” Erwin whispered between clenched teeth as he fully seated his dick inside Levi. From there, the sex was hard and quick; Heat seemed to make every moment move faster than they ought to. 

“Erwin...oh fuck, Erwin! _Erwin, Erwin, Erwin._ ” Levi chanted his name like a mantra and Erwin replied in kind by speeding up his thrusts till he was lowering Levi’s hips with his hands and thrusting up into him in tandem with the chant Levi had started. It didn’t take long for either to finish. 

They bathed in the afterglow, both panting and feeling thoroughly satisfied. When the urgency that accompanied Levi’s onslaught of Heat faded, the Omega started to pull himself away from the Alpha with a wrinkled nose, “Ugh, I have to shower…. _you_ have to shower.” Once the initial horniess had faded, all Levi could think about was how sticky he felt all over and, worse yet, how sticky _Erwin_ felt all over. 

“Yes, _we_ have to shower,” Erwin agreed, though he didn’t loosen his grip on Levi. “so _we_ should shower together.” Levi glared at him incredulously. “Y’know, to save water and protect the environment and stuff.” 

Wiggling aggressively to escape, Levi declared, “Fuck the environment.” Laughing, Erwin released the Omega and let him duck into the bathroom to wash the sex from his body.


	7. Won't You Dance With Me? [NSFW-ish]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! WARNING: Discussions of Rape TW !!
> 
>  
> 
> However, to be fully aware and still be so _vulnerable_ was beyond shameful. Levi had exposed himself to Erwin, lain himself before him like an animal for slaughter. Levi had been bearing his belly to Erwin since day one and the humiliation that came with that realization was almost too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i pooped this out after an 18hr workday so pls have mercy i am ded tired rn jfc 
> 
> also my dns server was shittin out for hours??? idk what was happening, i was highkey panicking but then it weirdly fixed itself ljhgfghjkj idk my dudes
> 
> anyway, as usual, tysm for reading <3 and i hope u enjoyyy 
> 
> ok now i am goin 2 sleep for 20 yrs bye

Levi indulged in the shower. The delicious lather of soap in his hair was a welcome feeling. The last remnants of fuzziness from his Heat dissipated under the warm onslaught of water till he was no longer bleary eyed; the embarrassment that followed made him never want to leave the shower again. It was one thing to lose command of one’s faculties while in Heat-- it was still shameful, but not entirely inexcusable. However, to be fully aware and still be so _vulnerable_ was beyond shameful. Levi had exposed himself to Erwin, lain himself before him like an animal for slaughter. Levi had been bearing his belly to Erwin since day one and the humiliation that came with that realization was almost too much. 

It wasn’t Erwin’s fault, that much was clear to Levi, but blaming himself took more strength than Levi possessed. As he scrubbed his skin vigorously, it occurred to Levi that the cause of his shame had little to do with showing Erwin his wounds and much more with Erwin not reciprocating. He turned off the shower with a deep sigh, the steam wafting around him as he stepped out of the glass shower and reached for one of the large fluffy towels on the stand. Erwin had made a promise to Levi last night and Levi fully intended to hold him to it-- now more than ever. 

He emerged from his room to the aroma of cooking bacon. It was a strangely homey scent, one Levi recalled from his childhood. Waking to any smell other than the crisp scent of the cleaning detergent that he used to clean his home was disorienting. It took Levi a moment to gather his thoughts before he could begin his descent down the stairs. The paneled wood of the floors felt unfamiliar against his bare feet. 

The stairs led down into a wide living room. The wave pattern of the crown moulding followed from upstairs, as did the powder blue walls and sea-themed decorations. The centerpiece of the room wasn’t the driftwood coffee table with magazines strewn on it, or the white wraparound couch with blue throw pillows and blankets, or even the giant 80 inch TV-- it was the windows. Enormous french windows dressed with the same white gossamer curtains from upstairs allowed daylight to stream in and brighten the room in a way that artificial light never could. The late afternoon light glinted off knick knacks on the shelves; beautiful shells and clear vases full of silver and blue flat marbles that were meant to imitate the sea. The windows opened to a beach white with snow, the blues from the ocean rushing forth from the depths to drown the sand. There were windows on every wall and Levi could imagine Erwin cracking them open in the summer to allow the sea breeze, laden with salt, to rush into the room. 

Levi stood on the bottom stair, absolutely stupefied. It rushed back to him suddenly that he hadn’t the faintest idea what part of the state he was in. He hadn’t been conscious on the drive over and he’d been too preoccupied to bother exploring his surroundings. Looking out across the frosted sands, he wondered if he was even in the same world anymore. 

Erwin’s arms around him made Levi jump as the blond leaned forward to place a feathery kiss on the side of his neck, “Welcome to Southampton.” 

Levi turned to face Erwin, confronting his height by tipping back his chin to make himself appear taller, “You live in the Hamptons?” In the filtering light he was gorgeous; his blond hair and blue eyes tinged scarlet. He wore a navy henley and blue plaid lounge pants. He looked amazingly like he belonged amongst the grandeur. Levi felt out of place in his silly _’I don’t wanna taco about it’_ tshirt and superman pajama pants when compared with the crisp and mature decor of the beach house.

Erwin shrugged half-heartedly, “Four out of seven days a week, yes.” 

Levi cocked his head, “And the other three?” 

“Manhattan.” Erwin replied. “I rent a studio there.” 

Levi scowled, “How rich _are_ you?” 

Erwin laughed before guiding Levi into a warm kitchen and adjoining dining room. The window motif persisted, filling the kitchen and dining room with natural light and a beautiful view of the snowy beach. Levi was greeted by a table full of breakfast foods, including the same kind of bagels he had devoured before. At the sight of food, Levi’s stomach growled pitifully. It was as if he had only been reminded of his hunger after being in the presence of food. 

“It's 4pm. Isn't that a little late for breakfast food?” Levi asked, amused. 

“It's never too late for breakfast food.” Erwin said seriously. 

Neither man wasted anymore time before folding into the meal with equally ravenous appetites. It was several minutes before Levi spoke again, “Why split your time?” 

Erwin smiled around a mouthful of eggs before swallowing, “Well, I only litigate three days a week, the rest of my work is compiling cases and investigating which I can do just as well in my home. I’m fond of my house, I designed it myself….even helped build it from the ground up.” 

Levi remembered Erwin’s architecture hobby suddenly and looked at the house with new eyes. The crown moulding, the marble counter tops, the windows-- it all took a new meaning now that he knew Erwin’s hand was in it. He saw the fondness with which each aspect of the house was designed, saw how purposeful the windows were. 

“It was for her?” Levi asked. 

Erwin stilled completely, even ceased chewing. It was a moment before he spoke again, “Yes.” 

“Did she like it?” 

“She didn’t stay long enough to see it built.” 

“Did she want this?” 

“She wanted a house she could see the ocean from….but she didn’t want it with me. We didn't want it with each other.”

They looked at each other over the table, neither man saying a word. Levi looked away first, looking down at his bagels with numbness spreading from his fingertips. 

“She really tore you up, huh?” Levi inquired slowly. 

Erwin agreed with a snort, “It wasn’t her fault though. We weren’t destined.” 

Levi raised his eyes again, fixing Erwin with an unrelenting gaze, “You believe that shit?” 

Erwin held his gaze with just as much merciless fervor, “Of course.”

* * *

They finished in comfortable silence and when Levi became panting and hard again, Erwin pulled the Omega’s superman pajama pants down and fucked him on the couch. They cuddled beneath a blanket after, watching the stagnant water miles away beneath the docks beginning to frost over. Erwin stroked lazy fingers down Levi's bare arm, lulling him into a daze. 

Levi's hands slipped under Erwin’s henley, his fingers running up the man's obliques before a knot of flesh shocked his hands to a halt. He looked up at Erwin’s face and was met with an unreadable expression.

“What happened?” Levi asked quietly. 

“I got shot.” Erwin said simply, easily. “We were taking heavy fire. I didn't even know I had been hit till someone else pointed it out. I dug it out myself with the edge of a machete doused in whiskey and stitched it up in a humvee transport.” 

“Jesus Christ, that’s insane.” Levi gingerly ran his fingers over the scar again, “Does it hurt?” 

Erwin shrugged, “Ghost pain.”

Levi sat up and Erwin sat up with him. He tugged Erwin’s shirt over his head before setting it aside. The Alpha’s body took Levi’s breath away; he hadn't let his hectic life interfere with his physique. He was built with thick muscles, his protein rich diet clearly visible from his girth. In the fading light, Levi could see the grotesque scar from the bullet wound clearly...as well as the others. 

He ran his hands down Erwin’s left arm, marveling at the solid muscles as well as the small white scars, “What are these?” 

“Ah,” Erwin sighed, smiling without humor. “an IED exploded. Took out half my squad. These are scars from the shrapnel the medics removed from my arm.” 

Levi continued to run his hands over Erwin’s body, stopping when his fingers ran over ragged flesh on Erwin’s back. He glanced at Erwin wordlessly and straddled his hips to get a better look at his back. Levi's breath caught in his throat and he released it with a shuddering wheeze. 

Crisscrossing scars of welts littered Erwin’s back. They were white with age, healed all the way through but as Levi looked at them, it was as he could feel how raw they had once been on his own skin. He couldn't find the words to ask Erwin about them, but the Alpha seemed to already know. 

He kissed Levi's bare chest and rubbed his hips with the flats of his palms, “Those are the worst. My father gave them to me.” 

Levi drew back sharply to meet Erwin’s gaze, the surprise clear on his face. Erwin smiled widely and kissed Levi's chin, “They don't hurt anymore. He can't hurt me anymore. He started beating me after my mother killed herself when I was 16. He whipped me bloody with a riding crop he never even used on his horses. The first time he beat me, he said I was the dirty child of a whore Omega and he deserved a better son. I joined the army at eighteen to escape him.” The Alpha smiled again, his hands steady as they stroked Levi’s skin. “He was kicked by a stallion and died of internal bleeding when I was twenty. I sold all his assets and donated the money to a dozen different Omega Endangerment Programs. 

“Why did your mother kill herself?” Levi found himself asking, his hands clinging to Erwin’s shoulders like his life depended on it.

Erwin’s smile dimmed and his eyes took on a glossy quality. He pulled Levi down till the Omega was sitting in his lap before he spoke quietly, “When I was a young child, no more than ten, my father purchased a beautiful Arabian stallion the color of a sunset. It was so wild that the breeder had no choice but to sell it at an absurdly low price. The thing was totally untameable. It injured four stable hands and broke the vet’s leg clean in two when he tried to sedate it.”

Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin’s middle, his hands working the muscles on the Alpha’s shoulders in soothing circles. Levi felt foolish now for the embarrassment he had felt earlier. Erwin was baring his soul to Levi in a way that Levi wouldn’t have ever dared to attempt. 

“It wouldn’t submit to anyone’s authority.” Erwin continued. “Not even to my father; it was the first time a horse hadn’t submitted to him. He was furious with it and ready to have it killed and made into glue. My mother hadn’t allowed me near the stallion out of fear that I’d be killed….but I felt a connection with that horse. So when I heard that it’d be killed, I felt like I needed to tame it to save its life. I woke up very early one morning, even before the stablehands, even before the sun itself, and went to its stall. At first, it fought me just like it had fought the others, but I didn’t give up. I coaxed it and spoke to it firmly, patted it confidently even when it bared its brick-like teeth at me and snorted furiously. Even when it reared and threatened to kick in my chest, I stood tall and spoke to it firmly. My heart was hammering in my chest and I knew I could die, but in that moment I valued that horse’s life more than my own.”

“Just as the sun began to rise and the stablehands roused, the stallion and I reached an understanding. Just like that, we clicked and he let me saddle and ride him. I rode him out to meet my stupefied father and his stablehands. Trotting down the dirt road to them, I felt invincible. That night, my mother scolded me for doing something so dangerous in a trembling voice and then would not release me from a tight embrace. When she finally did, it was only to tell me that I had of course terrified her, but also made her so proud.”

“I can draw lots of parallels between that horse and my mother. Like my mother, this horse had been bred in a captive environment but had learned that freedom was a real possibility. Like my mother, this horse’s strong spirit did not bend even beneath the weight of my father’s fury. And like my mother, it didn’t matter how strong the horse was….my father killed it anyway purely out of spite. The only difference is that I tried to save the stallion, I can’t say I made the same effort with my mother six years later.” 

“Erwin….” Levi’s voice came out hushed, softer than the sound of a feather cutting through stagnant air. 

“My strong mother loved someone aside from my father.” Erwin said. “A stablehand who worked with pregnant mares. A Beta. My mother never even spoke to her, but she watched how gently the Beta handled the mares and what a kindhearted person she was….it was love at first sight. I knew how she felt, I had seen her journaling her emotions. I saw my father read that same journal after only her fifth entry about the Beta. He didn't just fire that Beta, he used his influence to kill her. That same night, he dragged my mother out to the stables, raped her, and used a pruning saw to hack off the symbol of her beauty-- her long blonde hair, so much like my own. I could’ve tried to stop it, just like I had tried with the stallion, but the pounding in my chest was much harder than it had been then and the palpable fear on my tongue made my whole body seize. My mother was devastated after that. More devastated than I had ever seen her.” The cool facade with which Erwin had started had begun to crack, his voice shaking. Levi's hands held his face, his thumbs catching the tears on Erwin’s eyelashes. “The Beta woman was her only source of happiness on that ranch. She lived her days being beaten bloody by her husband while her cowardly son turned the other cheek. I let all that happen to her and did nothing to help. I let him hurt her and I was too scared of the consequences to stop him.”

“Erwin.” Levi said, his voice firm. “You were a kid. You couldn't have done anything to stop him. The laws from that era would've been on your father's side. Your mother was his property to do with as he pleased, you couldn't have stopped him.” 

Erwin inhaled raggedly, “I tried with the stallion, I should’ve tried with her, too.” 

“And risk your own safety again?” Levi asked softly, kissing Erwin’s cheek. “Your mother wouldn't have wanted that.” 

“She was always so strong and proud. Even after he would leave her crumpled on the floor, she picked herself up with all the grace of an eagle. She was so much more than just the Omega my father wanted her to be.” Erwin breathed. “You are all so much more than just your dynamic. I want to help the rest of the world understand that. The numbers of Omegas have declined substantially over the years due to brutalization by Alphas. It’s a social stigma to be an Omega; so much so that people were castrating or murdering Omegan children. Had it not been for the Omega Preservation Act, your dynamic would be extinct.” 

“We've made strides.” Levi said firmly, trying to comfort Erwin as best as he could, trying to believe his own words. “Omegas aren't property anymore, we're not forced to marry and we can get jobs and support ourselves. Even though the stigma still exists, we are finally allowed to fend for ourselves. You help us by being a part of the mindset that wants equality, I see that now.” Levi inhaled deeply. “And you help us by being in the database. You make sure Omegas are comfortable, you respect our preferences. You help us through our most vulnerable times. You make us feel safe. Progress will continue because surely you aren’t the only Alpha who thinks like this.” 

Erwin looked up at Levi like how a man dying of thirst looks at water, clear cerulean eyes rimmed in red, “Do you really feel that way? Do you really think I’ve helped?” 

Levi touched his forehead to Erwin’s and closed his eyes so tightly that technicolor dots floated across his vision, “ _Yes._ I really feel that way. You are so sincere, Erwin Smith. How could I not fucking think that you’ve helped?” 

Erwin’s fingers clutched the fringed hairs at Levi’s nape and pulled him close to kiss him hard.


End file.
